The Harsh Truth
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Being a man of science, Logan refuses to believe this very strange young female can do magic but after being proved wrong by such, Logan tries to make it through the week alive. Except, it's hard with a clueless James on his back, literally. Future Jagan
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **M for future chapters.

**Pairings: **James/ Logan, Camille/ Logan.

**Summary: **Being a man of science, Logan refuses to believe this very strange young female can do magic but after being proved wrong by such, Logan tries to make it through the week alive. Except, it's hard with a clueless James on his back, literally. Future Jagan.

**Author's note: **I guess you could say this is my **Halloween **Fanfiction. I'm not all for making holiday FanFic's because well, I don't really know how, so, this is probably the closest I'll get. This is a **multi-chapter **and honestly just a random, funny idea that sprung to mind. Enjoy :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

Logan apologises for what has to be the hundredth time, cupping Camille's hand in his own to place a chaste kiss to it.

"We're not working out." He says softly, brushing a thumb over the knuckle of her balled hand.

"We've never been official for more than a day,'' she says, ''since that James incident. You refuse to kiss me and then, when we finally do, you end it the same day. I'm starting to wonder if you may- you know, think James is more than just a friend."

Logan recoils, stunned by such a blunt remark. Fair say, since James and Camille had kissed nothing had been the same, but at no point (up till now) had Logan ever thought of James in any other way and now that Camille had mentioned it, ghastly, unholy images were flooding in.

"It's just a thought." She smirks, enjoying the disgusted look she receives when she rips him directly out of his thoughts.

"And a thought is where it shall stay." He practically spits out the words, slamming his palm against his forehead in attempt to literally force it out.

"Ooh, dirty thoughts, Logan, nice. Anyway, I'll see you at the Halloween party tonight. See ya!"

Logan watches Camille leave, her not seeming at all dazed by the recent break up. Not that he expects her to break down or anything but well, she never seems to mind all that much. They all become friends.

Which is what, once again, he's determined to stay.

* * *

><p>"Dude! For fucks sakes! Hurry the hell up!" Kendall continues to pace the room, occasionally throwing a few more abusive words towards the wooden door his vain friend dresses behind.<p>

"I will not leave if I'm not perfect!"

Each boy looks at each other, bursting into a fit of sniggers when exchanging the same knowing look.

"You look gorgeous already James. Let's just go!" Carlos tries to reason, shooting the others a worried look when no reply comes.

"You're right!" James finally emerges, covered fully in body glitter that blends in with his shiny suit.

On first glance, you'd definitely say he was naked.

Logan has to tear his eyes away, honestly stunned because, well, it's the weirdest fucking thing he's ever seen!

It's Halloween, not a whore fest!

"Good, let's go." Kendall doesn't seem to be taken aback by his choice of outfit and neither does Carlos. In fact, he seems to be the only one at all surprised by it.

"Don't you think you should put on something that doesn't make you look like your wardrobe has gone on strike..." Logan feels he's speaking up for everyone in the room but the only reassurance he receives is strange looks by all fucking three of them!

Kendall shakes his head, opening the door to oust his seemingly retarded friend out.

"Let's just go..."

* * *

><p>Logan pulls at his torn shirt, wiping any dry, random bits of fake blood from his costume.<p>

Maybe zombie was starting to get old.

He searches the room for his friends, catching Carlos on the dance floor with an unnamed girl, Kendall over at the drink bar with another unnamed girl and James, with his tongue down the throat of yet another unnamed girl.

Maybe this hadn't been the best time to dump Camille again after all.

He puts himself up against the wall, somewhat hoping to just disappear into it in an attempt to look less left out.

"You've been holding that drink for half an hour. If you're not going to drink it, I'll have it."

Logan looks at his drink, momentarily thinking about drinking it out of spite.

He decides against it. He turns to the girl who possesses the voice.

"Here. I hate whiskey anyway." He holds out the drink, lips tugging themselves up into a smile on realising the detail in her overly gothic costume, "Nice outfit."

The girl takes the drink, looking him up and down as she takes a mouthful, "I'm not wearing a costume."

He's quite honestly caught off guard because well, what must have been once hair now just seems to be a lump of hair spray and multiple colours of hair dye. Her face holds more make up than any retail store ever could and her outfit is, well...unique?

"Surely you don't dress like that normally!" It's rude, he knows it, she knows it, the person in front of them knows it but well, he can't help it. She looks absolutely ridiculous!

"You got a problem with that?" She didn't look friendly before but now she looks absolutely the worse kind of person to have as an enemy.

"Well...yeah. You're a girl! You're ruining yourself!"

"So, if I was a boy, this would be alright?"

No.

"Yes!" Logan's literally word vomiting but it's true, girls are looked at differently, boys live off the chance to see how much that girl is showing off.

"You sexist bastard!" The girl draws her lip pierce in with her teeth, making Logan cringe even more than he actually though possible.

"It's not sexist if it's true. You can be a beautiful girl! A wonderful young lady! Why the fuck would you ruin it with all that crap?"

"I'm a witch." She doesn't seem at all concerned about the funny side of this and for a second, Logan wonders if the non-outfit thing had been a trick.

He realises that, unfortunately this isn't true because now the girl seems mad and somewhat defensive of the name she's just given herself.

"You are fucking kidding me!" He practically screams, beyond frustrated as he watches something boil up in the girl. "Those hairspray fumes have gone to your head haven't they? Let me guess, you do magic?"

"Problem with that?" She seems to grow forever angrier and Logan continues to voice his opinion. He knows it rude but he quite honestly feels like he's saving her here.

"No, not at all. Let's just end this now. As a man of science, I don't want to bring this argument to the drawing board. You have your views and as stupid as they are, I'm not going to get them down."

"It's official," she giggles, coming across a bit too sweet to be real, "You're a sexist, ignorant asshole. Even for a mortal, you're very uninformed."

He doesn't say anymore, deciding to leave her with a smile. He catches something about "learning the hard way" but otherwise doesn't pay attention .

The rest of the night becomes a blur as he moves on and gets dragged into a few drinking games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**I lost the original second chapter to this. It killed me, killed me bad... I re-wrote it and hoped for the best really. Anyway, please enjoy :).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Big Time Rush related.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Logan awakes, a headache introducing itself immediately.

It pushes at the sides of his head and starts to become unbearable as he sits up.

He pulls his body into himself, attempting to hide himself away from the agonising pain. He rests his chin on the soft skin of his ample breasts, sighing from the comfort they provide.

And then, a few seconds pass before a thought strikes and he's panicking, instantly forgetting about the pain in his head. He looks down to catch sight of what had just given such sustenance.

They're huge. It feels like something heavy has been forced upon his chest. His hand sinks lower to check other areas, realising that they are not the only place on his body that has undergone a change, this time a subtraction rather than an addition.

"It can't be." He mumbles to himself, picking his weary form from the floor to examine himself in a nearby mirror. "Since when have I been a girl? How long have I slept? Did I just live another life or something?"

He takes a handful of his long brown hair, moving in to examine the soft pink hue in his cheeks. His eyes are a creamy brown and everything about him just looks so...nice.

He's cute. He's not going to lie, he'd fuck him.

An idea occurs and then he's immediately tearing his torn shirt from himself, spinning around on the spot to get a proper view.

He has hips, he has legs and by god, he has the most amazing curves.

Immediately living out every man's dreams, he gropes himself, smirking as he proceeds to fondle with his new toys.

"Urm, I don't mean to interrupt your...fun but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My parents will be home in an hour and I have to tidy up."

Logan, feeling a bit awkward as the innocent blonde tries to look at anything but him, manages to catch on. His hands fall to his sides, not taking long to frantically reach out for his t-shirt and pull it over himself again.

"Sorry, I'm leaving."

And without another word, he does so.

* * *

><p>He makes it back to the apartment, taking out his key and falling into a little adventure as out of the two of everything he's seeing, he tries to find the right key hole.<p>

When finally managing to open the door and stumble in, he places his keys on the side, grabbing at the counter to hold himself up as he groans and holds onto his head.

"Who are you?"

He manages to look up at the young Katie, giving her a pleading look as he frantically tries to stop his head from exploding.

"Look, I know there was a party last night but you can't just wander into other people's apartments. How did you get our keys anyway?"

Her voice is so fucking loud and quite honestly, he thinks he just might pass out.

"I-We... God Katie, it's me."

"He's not in the gym!" Booms a much louder, deeper voice.

"Don't know why we looked there. I've been trying to get him to go since forever beg-"

Cutting off the loud boys in mid sentence, Logan screams, trying to fit a life time of headache into that single sound.

"Woah. Who are you?" He looks up at the intrigued Carlos, trying to find words under the heap of pain.

He's interrupted when as an overly confident Kendall falls to his knees besides him with a glass of water and two tablets. "Probably just stumbled in here by accident".

"She had keys!"

"Katie! Please. Go see what moms doing." Logan mentally thanks Kendall, grabbing the glass and not even thinking twice as he glugs down the pain relievers.

"Thanks." He smiles weakly, attempting to stand up but his feet are taken from the ground and soon enough the only thing he's attempting to do is not fall out of James' arms.

"Hi, I'm James. I'm in a band. What's your name?"

Logan stares, entertaining the idea of telling the guys straight up without any story as James moves uncomfortably closer.

He tries to escape but falls into the warmth James seems to be providing. His touch is so soft and quite honestly, Logan and his pounding heart just want to fall asleep right there and then.

He doesn't have to do so to know it would be the best nap ever.

"Lonnie" He whispers, honestly trying to get out his real nickname.

"Lonnie! It sounds just as beautiful as you look. Wanna go out?" James flashes him the official James Diamond smile and that surprises Logan because well, he isn't as angry as he should be that James is treating him like he would any other girl.

"James, Logan's still missing! Stop hitting on girls!" Carlos whines, trying to get his own view of the pretty girl.

"He's been gone a couple of hours at the most. He's probably fucking Camille again or some shit."

"What?" Logan screams, now jumping out of James' arms to stare at him in total anger.

On receiving a dirty look by each of the boys, he realises just how bad his sudden, seemingly random, burst of anger looked.

"Logan would never do that!" He speaks, trying to put on a higher voice than he has already got.

"You don't even know who we're talking about."

Logan quite honestly wants to punch Kendall square in the nose for being such a nosey asshole but then, more questions would be brought forward.

"I'll let you know that I love Logan. He's like, cute and...does a lot of thing for you guys but you never appreciate it because you're all so busy with stuff that has nothing to do with your future!" He's grabbing onto his hair, throwing himself back as he tries to stop himself combusting with all these feelings.

"How do you know who he is?" He glances up at the hurt James, having to suppress a laugh.

Yes, this isn't about him.

He realises it's time to answer and then he can't breathe, honestly not sure what pathetic lie to come up with.

"I- We grew up together. We went to that maths camp you guys refused to go to, together." He stands high, proud with his quick self.

"Well if I knew the girls were as nice as you, I would've gone." Carlos is sweet; Logan really wants to just hug him.

"Anyway. Less drooling and more splitting up to find Logan." Kendall leaves first, the other two tagging behind him as they leave Logan alone with Katie again.

"Nice costume. Looks like Logan's."

He doesn't meet her gaze, as, mentally slapping himself he hurries out of the apartment.

Katie's too smart to lie to.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** My dream is to have fun with this Logan whilst it lasts. I don't dream big :). Please, feedback? Love you for reading either way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Logan wonders the Palm Woods for a good half hour.

He doesn't know who to go to or even, where.

Where can he go? He can't believe it himself, there's no way anyone else could.

He falls to his knees, dropping his face into his hands to finally burst into the uncontrollable sobs he's been keeping in.

He doesn't know what to do or what he's done to deserve this.

"Are you ok?"

He looks up to find Camille standing over him. She looks as proud as ever and quiet honestly Logan's so thankful to find someone who hasn't acted different around him.

She doesn't look her normal self because well, she is technically talking to a stranger.

He sucks in air, building up the courage to speak, "H-help me..."

Camille doesn't say anything; instead she puts her hand out, pulling up Logan to support him when he accepts it.

There's no words said and for some strange reason, for Logan, it's less uneasy that way.

Although, it becomes slightly uneasy when he's walked to her apartment. He starts dreading the worse as he's taken in and put down onto the sofa behind a locked door.

He doesn't know why he's panicking, this is practically his second home.

For a moment, Camille looks expressionless but then it changes, her face dropping into a sympathetic smile.

"You can't walk around like that! People are going to make fun of you! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Logan stares, honestly confused. He manages to nod but otherwise stays frozen.

He realises his clothes are torn and then he mentally hits himself, wondering what people had to of thought when he was running around, crying and begging for help.

He more than likely looked like a rape victim. Which, is kind of rude because at no point did anyone even ask him what was wrong.

"I-I can't..."

"Did someone hurt you?"

Logan eyes go wide, immediately shaking his head when this blunt questioned is asked, "No one hurt me. I'm just confused."

"O-Oh." Camille looks concerned and utterly scared. She's never shown this before and now Logan's worried, "Do you need some clothes? I have some leggings and a few t-shirts if you like."

"Yes please, maybe then I'll look less like I've just been pulled off of the streets."

Camille chuckles, her mood changing quickly as she exits the room to go retrieve something acceptable for the girl to wear.

Camille has always seemed sweet but this is different. He was well, not expecting this.

Logan moves to fiddle with an ornament of the table, a waiting on his ex with his clothes.

"Bunny or horse?"

Logan looks back up, studying both t-shirts.

He honestly hates both but well; he can't see what he'd actually want to wear being socially acceptable.

"That one, please." He smiles, pointing to the cartoon bunny.

He catches it in mid air when it's thrown his way, flashing Camille a smile as she does the same with the leggings.

"So, what's your name?"

He doesn't think this time, immediately using the previous name he'd made himself known by, "Lonnie."

"Lonnie? Sounds my ex's name..."

Logan's suddenly very intrigued when he's brought into the conversation, speaking up quick when Camille goes to change the subject.

"What was his name?"

"Logan. A stupid dork who I did and still do love so much. I regret pushing him away every single day." Camille looks like she's on the verge of tears, "Boys like him make me realise I'm going to die alone."

Logan feels his heart sink, he wants to just embrace Camille and tell her everything and anything that's ever happened between them has not been her fault, that she's completed Logan in a way.

"You didn't push him away, he loves you. You're like a fucking sister to him and the thought of loosing you scares him. He wants the best for you and he knows he can't give you that. Hate him, not yourself." He stays where he is. He continues to fight off the burning urge to hug her.

"Y-You don't know that."

"I know him; I know what he's like." He smiles when his words seem to calm Camille a bit although; she looks confused now.

"You know Logan?"

"Know him? We grew up together!" He's not lying; he did technically grow up with himself.

"Has he mentioned me?" She gasps, darting over to the sofa to sit next to this now extremely fascinating girl.

"All the time, he thinks you're amazing."

She giggles, going all giddy and not Camille like.

"Maybe you should give that fool a second chance. Give him a chance to show you how special you are. Movies, carniva-"

"Oh no, I don't want him back." She's serious now and quite honestly confusing the fuck out of Logan.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can't have his heart."

"Of course you can! You already have it!" Logan stresses this, throwing his hands out as he tries to repress his frustration.

"No, he thinks I have it. James took it from him way too long before he met me."

He stands immediately, his face stained with a purely disgusted and defensive look, "He does _not _love James! Shut up!"

Camille smirks, leaning forward on her seat to speak up to the girl, "Oh but he does. It's actually kind of cute how oblivious Logan is. I'll let you into a little secret, one time; he called out James' name during sex. Fair say, he was drunk but well, he seemed much more into it when I started to pretend I was him."

Logan thinks he's going to pass out. Why hasn't Camille told him this? Why is he now just finding out about something this disturbing?

"Does James know?" Yes, it may be the most suspicious question in the history of forever but well, it's the only one that he cares to hear the answer for.

"No! God no! If I won't tell on James, I'm defiantly not going to tell on Logan."

Something within Logan dies for a second and he can swear its unrecognised fear.

"Tell on James? Tell on James for what?"

"Nice try," Camille grins, sitting back now, "You know Logan, you'll tell him."

"I won't!" He bursts, lunging forward to place his hands on either side of the cushion beside Camille head. He doesn't realise how intimidating it actually looks.

"Lonnie, seriously, don't worry about it. Now go get dressed, I have to leave."

* * *

><p>He stalks the Palm Woods, trying to think of the best place to go. He could run to Gustavo and Kelly but well, he's pretty sure he'd be escorted off the premises and into a mental asylum.<p>

He's pretty sure whoever he runs to will turn him away and in the direction of an asylum.

He bumps into someone, secretly knowing it's his fault for not looking. He doesn't care though; he's angry and needs to vent it somehow.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!"

He hears a girl giggle to herself and then he turns, ready to punch her before he sees her face.

"You! You did this to me!" He spits, stalking towards the gothic girl he recognises from the night before.

"Woah! Someone's a little pissy today!" She grins, ultimately proud with herself because she's got her revenge and proved her point.

"You were right, I was wrong. I take back _everything _I said. You're who you are and no one can tell you how to live. Please forgive me?" Logan does honestly take back what he said about magic and shit because right now, he doesn't know what to believe.

Everything he's ever been taught seems like pure and utter crap.

His "smarts" are based on lies.

"Oh..." She seems caught off guard, obviously not expecting an apology so soon, "Didn't see that one coming."

"Change me back. Use your voodoo for something good!"

"Something good?" And she looks evil again, "I _only _use it for good."

"Well obviously not, you made me...this!" He doesn't seem to be able to comprehend the meaning of shut the hell up because well, he has an opinion and he doesn't seem to know when and when not to express it.

"You have one week, sweety." She says, turning on her heels to walk away from the oncoming argument, "Now, I suggest you go hook up if you want to sleep in a bed tonight."

Nothing more is said as she disappears around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I finished this a bit early and became a bit paranoid that I'd loose this one too. So, here. By the way, does anyone strongly disagree with the idea of** rape**? If so, speak up now, please. I don't necessarily have to use it, I'd just have a much juicier story line if I was include it ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** So, my computer is busted and the three chapters of which were written up, edited and ready to post have gone down the drain with it. Will I get it back? No, probably not. But yeah, I'm sorry, I had to rewrite this and I honestly couldn't get into the same flow.

**Rating:** M for future reasons.

**Pairing:** James/ Logan for also future reasons.

**Disclaimer:** Owner of nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

In the end, Logan rents out a hotel room, not at all fond with the idea of renting out his body for a good night's sleep. Not that he can have a good night's sleep. He can't stop thinking and stressing over the current situation.

As far as he knows, this has never happened in the history of mankind.

No one can understand his experience or even advice.

A day has been way too long, let alone a week.

Strolling through the Palm Woods the next morning isn't quite the same.

He has no meaning there at the moment, no one knows who he is.

Well, apart from Camille and even she doesn't seem all that bothered by "Lonnie".

"Lonnie!"

Surprised to hear the name on his mind out loud, Logan averts his attention to the oncoming panicky Carlos.

"Lonnie! Help, I'm worried!" Carlos brows are knitted together, lips in a fine line as he tries to repress the tears that are hiding in the corner of his eyes.

Logan's never ever before seen this.

"Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Logan's still not back!" Carlos bursts, throwing himself forward into Logan's opening arms.

"Is it something we did? Something I did? Has he finally had enough? I mean, I know he said he needed new friends but it doesn't give him the right to go find new friends!"

He remembers the circumstances, not at all thinking he'd be able to just get up and leave without his stuff, without a goodbye and most definitly, with a hangover.

"Carlos, Logan's coming back. He just... ran into something important." He's not quite sure why he can't just throw the fact Carlos is hugging the one he misses, out there.

Carlos has never been a one to believe in science. Magic would always be a possibility in Carlos' eyes. He doesn't know why he hasn't got the guts to just tell the truth.

"Y-you mean that?" He wipes away the running tears, his eyes drying up as hope slowly seeps into his appearing smile.

"Of course I do! I know Logan, he couldn't even think of better friends!"

"I know right! That's what I'm always saying!" Carlos grins triumphantly, pulling out of the hug in a much better mood than he went in with.

Logan nods, the mood falling silent and awkward as the conversation comes to an end.

"So, where are you staying?" Carlos asks, clasping his hands together and blatantly trying to look anywhere but at Logan.

"Hotel," Logan grumbles, the knowing that his bed is upstairs killing him.

"Oh. Well, why don't you stay with us."

Logan chokes on his own shock, turning to look at his friend in utter surprise, "Seriously?"

Carlos becomes sheepish, misinterpreting his surprise. "Y-You don't have to. Sorry... I didn't mean to sound like a creep. I promise I'm not. So-"

Logan lunges forward, not allowing his friend to sheer another word as he goes in for a bone crushing hug.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Who loves you now?"

Logan turns to an oncoming Kendall and James, unable to suppress a squeal and he brings both of them into a forced hug too.

Carlos grins, the happy mood rubbing off on him, as usual, "She's staying with us!"

* * *

><p>Logan sits on the end of the sofa, not at all as comfortable as he normally would be.<p>

With Mrs. Knight throwing every beverage his way, it's hard just to settle down and watch whatever crap they'd walked in on Katie watching.

No one dared to even look at the remote.

"I'm bored!" Carlos finally exclaims, even letting out a knowing sigh.

Logan leans forward, picking up his small glass of what appears to be water. "Can't we turn it over? The hockey games on in-"

"You like hockey?" All three boys gasp in union, asserting their attention to the blushing brunette.

"Yeah- No- Maybe?" Logan isn't sure how to answer. At this point, he's not sure he can answer without it receiving further curiosity,

"Can I like, marry you?" Logan cringes at the dumb struck blonde, shaking his head vigorously as he scoots a little further away.

"I called her first!" Carlos screams, jumping up, to setting himself up to attack Kendall.

"No one can call me!" Logan squeaks, leaping up from the sofa to run behind it.

"Yeah, besides, Logan has probably already called her. Isn't that right Lonnie?"

Logan scoffs, secretly flattered that James think he would've been able to call dibs on anyone.

"So you're up for dibs?" Kendall arches an eyebrow, flashing him a knowing look.

"No! I mean, yeah! Logan's dibbed me. I'm not up for sale or any other prostitute like activity..."

"You sound like him." Carlos giggles, taking his seat again. "You're the perfect couple."

"I sound like me, thank you." Logan leaves without another word, unconsciously making his way to the kitchen.

"We're out of hot chocolate." Logan turns to look at Katie, momentarily panicking.

There's no doubt about it, she knows something.

"...Thank you but I was only getting a glass of water." He lies, pouring himself a glass for good measures before making his way to hit Logan's and James' shared room.

He strips to his boxer shorts, toying once again with the idea of getting a bra and proper girl underwear.

He knows what he's wearing isn't entirely appropriate for his current gender.

He's refusing to buy something that'll last him less than a week and then become a bit weird and perverted to keep.

The bed doesn't feel the same, lying on his front is very uncomfortable putting new, strange pressure on his chest.

He prepares himself for another sleepless night too transfixed on it to hear James come in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll try to pick this up again. Thanks for the great comments.

Is there any chance you could follow me at .com/. I'm guessing the reader is a Big Time Rush fan and honestly, I have like _no _Big Time Rush on my dash at the moment. I follow back, always :).


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:Honestly, I forgot all about about this. A Tumblr anon reminded me and I basically cried.**

I still own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Logan awakes the next morning to a squabble taking place outside the bedroom door. He tries to brush it off and go back to sleep but when Carlos and James come through the door, hands round each other's necks, he dismisses the idea altogether.

"Do you mind?" He squeals when they fall onto his head, not breaking away from their near enough fist fight, once.

James physically relaxes a little at the sound of someone else's voice. "Urgh! Sorry Lonnie. This little bitch won't keep his mouth shut."

"All I said is that if he doesn't come back, I want to wish him the best of luck face to face!"

Logan falls quiet, refraining himself from adding to the conversation when he realises it's about him.

"But he is coming back Carlos, he always comes back! I kissed and nearly fucked his girlfriend and he didn't do much. He's not left, willingly anyway."

"Wait, you nearly fucked Camille?" He watches James, eyes slightly hurt as this new piece of information is to only be heard when James thinks Logan isn't sitting right there.

"Alright, maybe I didn't tell him that bit but he's good, he forgives easily." James looks indifferent, his blatantly untrue comment jabbing at Logan's heart.

Logan sucks in his anger, taking the tempting tears with it. "Just, get out. ...I need to get dressed."

Neither boy budges.

"Fine, I'll just get naked in front of you two."

It takes a minute for Logan to realise what he's just said before his head is dropping down to look at his womanly body.

"I'll get mama Knight!"

It takes less than a second to watch the guys leave this time, just about catching a glimpse of their tales between their legs.

He showers quick, finding himself as a slight pervert as when he has to touch...bits, he feels like he's cleaning someone else. Another pretty girl because to be honest, when he gets out to stand in front of the mirror, he knows he looks hot.

When reaching his cupboard, he stops, literally confused to what those cupboard could hold that could possibly be okay to wear.

He decides on a pair of James chosen skinny jeans, knowing they'll be a good fitting because whenever James would make him wear them because they were "fashionable" and "a good label", they would never fail to chaff and make it so much harder to just...move.

Deciding on a t-shirt isn't as hard. In fact, it's a piece of cake to just pull out a plain navy t-shirt and pull it off as the baggy kind.

He mentally thanks James for making him buy a dozen colours of converses because now he has the option to pick out a unisex pair of shoes. Although, a couple of pair of socks are required when he realises his feet have shrunk during the transformation.

He's way more petite than he was before.

Drying his hair proves to be a harder task as it never seems to get past the stage of at least damp.

No slapping on a bit of gel and hoping for the best.

When receiving a decent end result, Logan swaggers on into the living room, half proud of himself. Even though he's never possessed much more than the occasional Camille t-shirt that's been left around, he thinks he's done a mighty fine job.

"Someone's going punk today."

Even though Kendall is looking directly at him, Logan still has to make sure there's no one behind him.

"Me? Oh, no, not really."

On receiving a dirty look from Kendall, he shoots him a back playful glare, returning on his journey to nowhere in particular.

"Isn't that like, all of Logan's clothes anyway?" James questions, giving the girl an overall look over.

"Leave her alone. She didn't bring a suitcase with her! That unreliable airport probably lost it or something. Right, Lonnie?"

"Yes!" Logan laughs, turning to the oblivious Latino with a smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Whatever. So, what are you doing today?"

Before Logan can answer his flirtatious friend with an excuse, Kendall speaks up, "James, you can't go on dates today. Gustavo's coming round and we might have to do some vocals."

There's a sigh between the boys, Logan reacting subconsciously too, which only leaves every boy to give him a suspicious look.

"I'd hate to be you guys." He quickly remarks, his embarrassment fading quick on realising something."Wait! You can't do it without Logan."

He likes to think that anyway. Sure, he is technically standing in the same room as the other boys but as far as they are concerned, Logan is nowhere to be found.

"Griffin says we might have to. I don't want to but we're hoping Logan will come in soon and we can just add him i-"

Before Kendall can finish, there's a knock at the door, followed shortly by a booming "DOGS!"

Carlos is quick to get from his seat and to the door, opening and moving out of the way with one quick motion.

"Is he back yet?" Logan would take it as some kind of sweet gesture of concern but the fact Gustavo's fists are clenching and unclenching, along with his jaw, as he storms through the apartment, indicates that if Gustavo were to get his hands on Logan, there would no longer be a Logan.

"No, Gustavo." Kendall isn't at all bothered, even as Gustavo stands less than two feet away looking like he is about to combust.

Logan on the other hand, is close to shaking, glad to have this body for once, as it's keeping Gustavo from recognising him.

"Who are you?" Gustavo starts again, his eyes locking on the girl like a predator who's found its pray.

"That is Lonnie." James smiles, giving the petite girl his signature smile.

"She's an old friend of Logan's!" Carlos squeals, not seeming to understand when everyone but Gustavo shoots him a look.

"Do you know where I can find him so I can break his neck?" On watching Gustavo come forward to snap the spoon in half on the table next to him, Logan shakes his head vigorously, trying to avoid eye contact with the intimidating man.

"Well if you see him, tell him I want to speak to him." Logan can't help but think that Gustavo's version of speaking will hurt.

"I will do." Logan whispers, grabbing a handle of long, straight hair to cover his face.

Gustavo gives the girl one last look, turning his attention back to the members of the band of which he knows are there and not shaking in their boots.

"Right dogs, I tried to talk Griffin out of it for that inconvenient know-it-all but he was having none of it so, GET TO THE STUDIO!"

The boys drop everything, jumping from their seats to scurry out of the door.

Before Logan knows it, everyone is gone. Leaving him to stand there to choke down his fear.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take Logan long to recover, as when he realises he's basically been given the day off, Logan gets straight on the case of making it the best "by default" day off, ever.<p>

Mrs. Knight and Katie have supposedly (judging by the note on the kitchen table) gone out to do some window shopping that will once again probably result in a happy Mrs. Knight and a miserable bag carrier, Katie.

He starts off by turning the music channel on and cranking it up full blast, aware that the neighbours are probably at auditions, or on set with whatever current job they may hold.

There's alot of careless dancing, along with a careless attitude. He studies and occasionally eats when this proves to need a break.

Once both of these things start to become overused, Logan brings forth the laptop, surfing the internet for something at least mildly interesting.

"This sucks!" He finally slams it shut, sliding it away, "I have nothing to-"

His eyes rest on the clock, words descending as his mouth drops open in shock.

"Four o'clock already?"

He starts to hesitate, wondering what time the others are due back and if he should attempt to use this time to venture in activities all these other supposedly sociable teenage girls do.

He can't sun bathe because well, he doesn't officially own a swimming outfit and he refuses to borrow one of Kendall's mothers outfits or his baby sisters.

The hygiene and the main point that they are his best friends family springing to mind when he cringes.

He's never been a shopping kind of guy (or James had sucked the fun out of it) or a waiting in a salon to get some pretty plastic on his nails that would eventually fall off and become a nascence anyway, kind of person.

Not that'd he'd have anyone to do these things with. Unless he was to drag Camille or even possibly Lucy, who would laugh in his face at even the thought.

He decides it's not worth it.

On giving up, he re-opens the laptop, disrupting it's hibernation as he opens the internet once more.

This time though, instead of catching the usual news on a new pregnancy or drug scandal, he takes in a paparazzi photo of himself with the headline, "Big Time Abduction?"

He feels his heart catch in his throat as he darts for the touchpad mouse again, double clicking on the "more" button.

On hearing the door open, he shuts it immediately though, sliding it away fast again as he turns to watch a confused James stand at the doorway.

"Am I interrupting some sexy time?" James sings-songs, practically purring the words as he comes forward to take off his coat and throw it over the couch.

"N-No." Logan breathes, his hand not calming from the shaking when he reaches up to run a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" James looks worried for the first time in who knows how long.

"Just- Nothing."

James isn't convinced and reaches out for the laptop. He settles down next to the trembling brunette as he opens it, awaiting patiently for it to wake again.

The article comes up, fully loaded now.

Both participants stare at the screen, not a word said for what seems like a century.

"Oh, ok." James finally says, shutting the laptop again and placing it on the wooden table.

Logan watches the laptop as if it's just grown a head. He can't believe people have jumped to them kind of conclusions, he can't believe he has no way out of this.

He can't believe he can't ask Kendall for the right answer.

"What do I do?" His voice is shaky, ridden with fear as he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees and cup his face in his hands.

The question leaves his mind for a minute when he feels a large hand on his back. When it starts to do a circular motion, he looks back before looking at James. His features are indifferent.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting? What does it look like?" James has never really been known for being the best shoulder to cry on so the rude remark comes out as more of a question.

"Why?"

"Because you're sad? Your friend, lover or whatever is missing."

"He's your friend too!" Logan sits up quick, the worry leaving him as anger takes its place.

"I know but you're like, crying about it."

Logan's mouth drops in awe as he watches his still indifferent friend not even think about his words.

"You don't even fucking care. What if he's being tortured as we speak? What if he's dying?"

"Well, I'll be sad of course." James doesn't flinch, not seeming to even see the picture Logan's practically laying out for him.

Logan cannot believe what he's years of friendship and James won't even show a little bit of concern for his friend that could be experiencing the worse.

Of course, he's sitting right there, in a body of the opposite gender (which could be considered the worse) but the thoughts still there.

"You cold hearted little prick. Just- fuck you!" Resisting the urge to ram his fist into James' face, Logan launches from the sofa, storming to their room to slam and lock the door.

He doesn't know what to do, what wall to break first and basically just where to break with pure and utter, raw emotions. He can't pinpoint how he's feeling.

He's chocking on tears and wanting to drown someone in them at the same time.. He wants to just break down.

He finally does exactly that, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he throws himself back against the door to slide down it in defeat.

He doesn't know why the tears come on like a waterfall just broke loose from his tear ducts and he doesn't know why he's so sad to hear that no one cares, even if they shouldn't have to.

On dragging himself back into reality, he catches his phone ringing on the last ring, shortly followed by the sound of a message.

Logan forces himself to crawl over to his bedside table, opening it and reaching in to pick out his neglected phone.

He notices the messages, immediately smiling when noticing three thirds of them belong to Kendall.

He discards that thought at the recent missed call, staring at James' name in growing anger.

He contemplates deleting the voicemail flashing in the top left but his nosey ways get the best of him and he's soon eager to click on it and place it against his ear.

He can hear muffled crying on the other end when it goes through but then it goes dead for a minute, James returning with a shaky voice.

"Logan? Where are you? Please call me when you get this message. Carlos is worried and Kendall keeps going on about you and- and Gustavo and Kelly miss you. J- Just- please call me. I need to know if you're alright, I- bye.."

Logan keeps his ear to the phone even when the message ends and the voice mail options come up.

When managing to recover from the internal shock, he scrambles to his feet to look more clearly at the phone.

He contemplates texting back as at this moment in time, he knows calling won't help.

The thought plays on in his mind, growing until it's all he is thinking about but then his phone vibrates and he's quickly pushing that thought aside.

He immediately looks at the unopened message with the caller I.D. 'mum' hovering above it.

That's when he knows things are getting serious.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be surprised if no one's reading this any more but yeah, I'm faithful to my stories.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I lost all motivation for this. I don't know. I can't just end it but I can't bring myself to carry on. The person who reviewed yesterday kind of made me feel guilty and honoured though, so I felt I needed to write something. If not for the sake of finishing, but for the people who are actually reading. I hate when people discontinue a story (as small as it may be) and I just don't want to be one of those people.**

**Thank you 'Jagan for life' and everyone else who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this!**

**I'm really sorry again! I'll find something to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Logan gasps awake, forgetting for a minute where he is.

When his phone gives off another sound, warning him that his battery is drawing close to death, everything starts coming back.

His mums unopened message is still on view and the sight of it brings back the feeling of dread.

"Shit."

He lifts his head from the chester draws, bringing the hand that was on task of picking his phone up to his head.

He takes a second to readjust to the real world and recover from his state of drowsiness.

He forces himself to look at the time, his jaw nearly dropping in the process.

"I've been like this for sixteen hours? Fuck! Shit!"

He snatches the phone from where it's fallen, immediately opening the message to read his probable doom.

**From mum (12/8/11 at 5:01 pm):**

Logan, this is your mother. No one has heard from you in over three days now! Call me when you get this message. I'm so worried, sweetie.

And just like that, everything gets worse.

The thought of his mother, in tears as she writes out that message, kills him.

Sylvia has always been there and possibly over mothered him on many occasions. His dads death had taken a much greater toll on her. The realisation that death can occur any day in the life of a loved one seemed to bring everything a little too close to home for her.

And now she's probably alone, the fear of all she has left being dead more than likely eating her up inside.

Unable to bear the guy wrenching guilt eating at the pit of his stomach, he taps on reply, briefly thinking.

**To Mum:**

I'm fine. Please don't worry. I'm just taking a break from everything. Don't tell the others and please don't worry.

Somewhat satisfied, Logan presses send. If anything, he owes the women who's got him where he is today a stretch of the truth.

He presses himself to his feet, flattening down his creased clothes before turning on his heels to unlock the door, and face yet another dreadful day.

As he walks down the hall, muffles shouts and screams grow nearer. Logan picks up pace when he hears Carlos scream James' name.

"James, Carlos! Stop fighting!"

Logan's attention is first on Kendall, catching the distressed blonde jump over the counter to carelessly tear the two boys apart.

"What's going on here?" Logan bursts, regaining himself ever so slightly when all eyes turn their attention to him.

"Lonnie!" Carlos squeals, pulling himself out of James' headlock to run over and bring the surprised girl into a tight hug. "We didn't wake you did we? We were j-"

"No, Carlos." Logan wheezes, trying to wriggle out of Carlos' air restricting embrace.

To Logan's surprised, Carlos seems to notice, immediately dropping him.

He tries again, taking the fact everyone's looking at him as an advantage. "Why are you guys fighting?"

Unfortunately, he's reliant on Carlos to speak up. "It's just play fighting! We always fight! Isn't that right, James?"

Everyone turns to James, looking to catch him on the spot, although he doesn't seem phased by it as strides towards them, pushing past the both of them.

The three members left behind remain silent until a somewhat expected slam of his bedroom door echoes down the hall.

"Fuck him." Kendall speaks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Both Logan and Carlos watch as their friend walks around the counter to grab his jacket from the sofa before making a similar exit out of the front door.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why everyone's so up in the air! Logan's coming back! He probably just forgot his phone or can't get to it! I know Logan. He doesn't just leave!"<p>

Logan smiles at his friend, returning his attention back to tea making when Carlos carries on.

It's not like Logan thinks he's wrong because of course, he is the guy Carlos is so worried about and there's no doubt about him coming back. A couple of days, no more.

It's just kind of heart breaking to see how naive his friend truly is.

He'd known it'd been near enough butterflies and fairytale's throughout Carlos' entire childhood. Heck, everything went well for Carlos.

He'd never had to experience his parents split, a loved one die or anything even remotely heart wrenching.

Carlos is still innocent and right now, that innocence is being breached, with the thought of Carlos' smart friend, his little buddy that had always forced a good grade and happy looks upon teachers, was gone.

Or at least he thought.

Instead, that friend stood at the kitchen counter, weary from over thinking and in pain from where he'd not slept properly or even in a bed for that matter.

"Kendall's probably gone to find him again, though."

Logan smiles in acknowledgement, busying himself with the tea to avoid looking at Carlos.

He knows that eye lock could scream every unsaid feeling. After all, Carlos is naive, not stupid.

"You know, I should probably go help."

Before Logan can even begin to say how bad of an idea that is, Carlos is gone from the apartment, his fading foot steps the only thing left of him for a short minute.

"...I made that dumbass some tea." He mutters to himself.

Cocking an eyebrow as an idea arises, Logan picks up both hot cups, setting course for his and James' shared room.

When reaching it, he stands at the door, frowning at the cups and then the door handle.

"James." His tone is soft, and possibly a little more scared than it should be.

Now he's at the door, he realises how stupid of an idea this is.

But through some miracle of its own, James replies with, "What, Lonnie?"

"I brought you tea." Logan states, believe they're actually talking.

"Is anyone with you?"

"No."

It goes silent and for a moment, he believes James has gone back to ignoring him, but the lock soon clicks, the door opening and being left ajar.

Logan pushes through, looking over at his friend who is placed on his own bed, legs crossed and arms folded awkwardly over his chest.

"Where do you want it?" The question is meant to break the silence more than anything else. Although it doesn't, instead adding to the intensity of the awkward mood as James pats the space beside him.

Logan doesn't turn down such an opportunity though, instead opting for placing the beverages on the bedside table before joining James like asked.

James opens his mouth to speak, quickly closing and huffing in annoyance when he can't think of anyway to start.

"I'm sorry." Logan says first, his throat swelling up as the words are said. He's never really had to say sorry because most of the time, he's been right.

"I'm sorry, too."

The feeling disappears when James speaks those words.

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong!" He forces himself to make awkward eye contact with the teary brunette.

"Because I'm pushing you away, too. I do care that he's gone, I just- I don't know."

Logan pushes the mentioning of his disappearance aside for the millionth time. "Too? Who else do you think you've pushed away?"

"Everyone. Well, not everyone. Carlos still acts the same. He's still fun to hang around with."

Logan's caught off guard, honestly offended. "How is Logan acting differently?"

James flinches, seeming to dislike either the tone or what is actually said."He won't talk to me anymore. Like, he will but it'll be so awkward. He won't make eye contact with me for more than he has to and he- he just gives me the cold shoulder, I guess."

Logan's heart automatically sinks, his eyes dropping to his lap when past events start to play over in his head and they all seem to prove James' point.

He avoids having to reply to that, knowing his sympathy will just look as pathetic as he feels.

"What about Kendall?"

"Oh, who knows about him. He just gives me these disappointed looks every time I try to sort out whatever Logan finds wrong with me. I'm not really bothered about him though, ever since that drunken fling, we've never been the same."

Logan's eyes are suddenly on James again.

"You and Kendall had sex?"

Logan knows his voice is raised a little too high but he's never seen the signs. It's never even crossed his mind.

"Yeah but don't tell Logan or Carlos. It was a HUGE mistake and we kinda swore we wouldn't tell anyone. Well, Camille caught us but yeah, she won't tell."

Logan can't believe how oblivious he's been or how stupid he must've looked when the supposed smart boy didn't work it out. Three of his friends (his closest ones at that), sneaking around with a secret so big.

"Why didn't you tell your fucking friends?"

James doesn't seem to flinch when this petite brunette starts to raise her voice. He simply answers with, in a voice no louder than a whisper, "Because they wouldn't understand..."

Logan fills up with guilt again when he sees James drop his head and a tear fall to his jeans.

"I'd be getting disappointed looks from every corner of the room and I mean, Kendall's enough. I know I seem like the type who doesn't have a clue what's going on around him and honestly, half of the time, I think it's better that way. I can never disappoint because no one expects any kind of outcome from me. I get to just sit in the corner and be pretty and occasionally destructive with Carlos whilst Logan and Kendall fix everything and save the day."

Logan doesn't have the heart to ask any further questions, instead he moves forward to bring his large friend closer into a tight embrace.

They stay like this for a couple of minutes, neither one talking nor moving, apart from Logan's gentle fingers entwining themselves the James' soft brown hair and brushing every now and again.

Logan can feel his t-shirt getting damp with tears but he didn't mind, as long as it's helping his friend.

"Tell me what I can do. Maybe I can help." He knows that's probably impossible but he's Logan. Naturally, he has to try and save the day and that just happens to be never having to watch his friend cry again.

James raises his head, watching the innocence in the little girls eyes.

Before anymore can be said, James is leaning forward to press his lips firmly to the girls, moving in closer when she doesn't react.

And true say, Logan doesn't know how to react because now he's somehow got his best friend to kiss him, without knowing it's actually him.

He isn't sure how to kiss back for one. He's never kissed a guy, let alone his best friend.

Although, he does find a way to react when James hooks Logan's leg over his own waste so that he's sitting on him and he reacts very quickly.

"James, no." Logan places a hand to his friends chest, making sure to keep him at an acceptable distance.

He's not quite sure if he'd have the power to keep to that "no" if James were to keep on going for it.

"We don't have to do anything." James voice is frantic but soft, his eyes appearing scared. "Just, please stay here with me, I really could use a cuddle buddy right now."

Without hesitating, Logan dives in, placing his head on James' chest to listen to his rhythmic heartbeat.

When James draws him in closer and rests his chin on top of his head, he doesn't fight, he only bathes in the warmth that he provides.

He forgets how wrong this is because he couldn't remember what a James hug felt like and now that he's able to experience it again, he never wants it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really have the time to spell check this. I just wrote it down and got it up as soon as possibly could.<strong>

**Thank you again, guys! I hope someone's still interested in this. :|**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm honestly surprised absolutely anyone is reading this. Good surprise though! Christmas morning surprise!**

**And '_xnlnzx_', I know that I should bring this to an end and trust me, I will. Very soon. It's just, I can't just _end _it. I did that with my other story and I hate myself for it. I've cut down on the amount of chapters that this was intended to have, for sure. There's just a couple of things I want to desperately add. Oh, and for it being a "filler". Yes, it was sort of to make people know that I was still doing this. And, to be honest, I wanted to move that day on a little bit because Logan's got a whole week of this! But, it still had some vital stuff in it that I will have to use in the next chapter so, yeah. ****Maybe this is a filler too...**

**Thank you to the people who showed that they're still interested! I appreciate that _so _much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Logan awakes a couple of hours later to find he's in his own bed. He doesn't remember moving from James' arms so, he assumes James carried him.

Logan draws his lips into a fine line, brows furrowing as earlier events begin to flood back in.

Remembering James' lips on his makes him regret not kissing back. James' lips were so soft, so delicate and just so kissable and Logan didn't even take up the opportunity to have him.

He inhales sharply and removes the duvet from him with the minuscule amount of energy he now possesses.

He doesn't bother changing out of the clothes he left himself in the night before.

He instead makes his way out of the room and into the main part of the apartment.

It takes him a few moments to register the fact no one else is in.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he removes his shirt, his bra-less chest free at last. His pants follow, leaving him in nothing but the sweet comfort of his own boxer shorts.

He makes his way over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to ponder on his after nap snack.

Deciding on nothing when all fails to take his fancy, he shuts it again, turning to face a sudden frozen Kendall.

It takes a few moments for both deer's to snap out of the blinding headlights.

Logan is the first to react.

"Fuck! Don't look! Turn away!" He hurries to hide himself, unsure of where he'd be able to run to. "Go get my shirt from the living room!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Kendall hurries away without another word, swooping up the shirt to throw it across the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here?" Logan's quick to put the shirt on, unable to relax once he actually has it on.

"Why are you half naked in my apartment?"

Logan has to give it to Kendall. That question's a lot better.

"I thought you were out..."

Kendall gives a small wave, making his presence clear, "Well, hi!"

"Hi." He mumbles in return, spinning round to face the closed fridge again when Kendall shifts forward to sit at the dining table.

"Sorry though."

Logan appreciates the fact Kendall's trying to make this a little less awkward than it already is but by now, they both know that this is the best it could possibly get.

"I saw you with James."

Logan's hands drop to his sides, his lips drawing themselves in again as he stares long and hard at the fridge, desperate for an excuse.

"He's bad news, Lonnie."

He turns to face Kendall, opening his mouth to reply, but Kendall starts again.

"I see how you look at him. It's exactly how Logan looks at him."

Logan tenses, the feeling of dread forming.

How could Kendall have seen something Logan wasn't even aware he was doing?

"I don't want another broken heart mopping around this department."

"Now wait a minute!" Logan turns now, stepping closer to tower over the sitting blonde. "If I recall, you're the one that did the dirty with him!"

"How can you recall that?" Logan can see the fear lingering on Kendall's trembling lips, his eyes focused on the lie he's trying to get away with.

"James told me. Practically walked into the room and sang the story to me."

Kendall snarls, looking away when realising he's been caught out. "It was an accident and it has nothing to do with anything anymore."

"When was it?" Logan's tone is indifferent, every contrasting emotion that is intended to be expressed, all coming together at once to die down and create a time ticking fuse.

"A couple of weeks after my girlfriend moved away. I promised I'd get him laid and that I did."

"Why did you promise to get him laid? What has that got to do with you being a pussy?"

"Because I like to know I have control, alright?"

Logan goes to argue some more but stops momentarily to only reply with, "I don't get it."

"Put it this way, if I can't even control myself, I can't control a situation. I had planned on Logan but let's face it, he already doesn't want to be here. I'm so glad I didn't go through with it. Personally fucking James had been a rational last resort that I'm not quite sure I wouldn't have done so with Logan."

Slightly hurt and disgusted, Logan draws his lips in, trying to figure out when Kendall may be coming from before he decides to spill his brain all over the kitchen table.

He decides to go with the question of; since when has he said he wanted to leave?

"How so?"

Kendall snorts, looking up at the brunette with a sympathetic look.

"Let's be serious, it wasn't Logan's first choice to do this. It wasn't my first choice either, but for some reason James thinks Logan's change in heart is all down to me. I can't understand that really. I wasn't the one clinging onto him the night we packed. It wasn't James either but I think Carlos deserves some of that credit. If not, all of it! I just said it'd be a nice to do before we grow up and go our separates ways, but he was already convinced by then. Yet James let's me take the credit."

Logan looks back, remembering the night that felt like so many years ago now.

He remembers sitting at the foot of Kendall's bed, watching the three boys rush around to gather everything in sight to shove it into a suitcase.

Logan remembers holding a pile of his own stuff, staring at the bag. He remembers thinking that if the clothes went in the bag, it was official, and he would've had to have gone.

He hadn't been sure that's what he'd wanted.

In all honesty, Carlos clinging on to him for dear life when he did admit he was having second thoughts did make him reconsider and Kendall giving him a heart to heart did convince him that it may have been the right thing to do.

But the fact James hasn't even approached him, or even looked his way for that matter, set Logan's mind at rest.

He hadn't been sure why, but he'd let himself think it'd been to make James shed a tear. Possibly improve their friendship up till the point that when he did come of a time when Logan did have to leave, James would be at his feet, pleading and begging for him to stay.

It hadn't been the case, but his selfish excuse had sounded so much sweeter on the tongue.

Logan decides this is the point where the conversation should end. Kendall already looks hurt, confused, disgusted and so many other things. He can't imagine what he'd do if Kendall of all people started to cry.

"Where are the others, anyway?"

"Mum took Katie shopping earlier this morning. James had a weird change of heart and decided to take Carlos out for ice cream. I hope he fucking drowns in his."

"KENDALL!" It comes to a surprise to even hear Kendall use a death threat, the fact he's using it on his friend is horrible.

"Well! He's messing with Carlos' head! Just like he messed with Logan's. If I'm completely honest, I think Logan has gone to a hotel or something. He probably needs a break."

Logan would admit, a break may just not hurt, but no, he wouldn't do that. What would be the point? He'd just worry.

"What about the headlines?" Logan's somewhat hoping for a reassuring thought.

"Oh! That's the fucking media! Who gives a shit what they say? Griffin probably have them a phoney story anyway. No one cares until you're not there anymore."

Kendall never seems to fall through for Logan and now is no exception.

Logan launches forward, drawing the surprised blond into a hug, the biggest smile planted on his face.

"Thank you!"

Still surprised, Kendall mutters a small "...You're welcome."

The embrace grows more relaxing when Kendall relaxes into it a bit, wrapping his arms around the girl as they share comfort.

They break apart when they hear a rustle of a bag, turning to look at the door where their two friends stand, James' gaze is hot with something indescribable and Carlos, well Carlos is busy devouring his snow cone.

"I brought Chinese takeaway. I told Mama Knight." James' tone is much softer than his expression, his features slowly falling to meet it. "I don't know what you like Lonnie, so I got you chicken noodle soup. Everyone's loves chicken noodle soup!"

Carlos' attention is back when James puts his hand up to meet him in an effective high five.

Kendall and Logan turn to each other with cautious looks, both smiling when the same concern is silently shared.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to update quite quick as I guess this isn't really that interesting of a chapter. But then again, what's interesting to me, might not be interesting to you.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm babbling!**

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**I hope to get some feedback. I appreciate constructive criticism just as much as I do compliments! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Wow. I was surprised to see this was still getting feedback... I haven't been able to update because I've had so much course work and the time I've had away from it, I've wanted away from writing altogether. I mean, wow, too much... I know that's a petty excuse, but it's all I have to offer so...sorry?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The night goes by fast, Logan subconsciously sticking to Kendall.

At one point, he finds his head on Kendall's chest, completely oblivious to the fact as Kendall doesn't point it out and he's slowly drifting in and out of sleep.

Logan occasionally offers James a small smile whenever they accidentally make eye contact, too weary to care to put more feeling into it.

The re-run of whichever show they had decided on leaves a sense of comfort as the glow from the TV screen fills the room as the only source of light that could possibly distract Logan's peaceful slumber.

It's not long before the tired feeling defeats reality, everything soon fading out until sleep takes over completely.

* * *

><p>Logan awakes to a large weight being forced upon him.<p>

Going with his initial reaction, he struggles, stopping all too quick when a large hand is clamped over his mouth.

He hadn't intended to make any noise, but now that he's been deprived of that right, he wants nothing more.

"I don't know who you think you are."

He hums questionably around the hand, trying to match the voice with a face as when he tries to look up at the stranger through the dark, all he is presented with is a silhouette.

"Where's Logan?"

As the strangers tone rises, it becomes more clear as to who it belongs to.

James.

He tries to answer over the hand, only having the grip tighten when he does.

He instead watches as James reaches into his pyjama pocket, the item clear to be a phone when the light shines from it.

"Explain this."

James removes his hand, Logan gasping quickly as he hurries to read the message on screen.

It's his phone. Logan's phone. It's his message to his mother, reassuring her of his safety. It's her pleasant reply to which he didn't know was there.

Obviously, James had gotten there before him.

"Why do you have Logan's phone? Why has he replied? I don't see him anywhere. How can he reply?"

"I-"

Before Logan can offer an answer, James is speaking again.

"I swear to god, if you've done anything to him. If he's hurt. If he's dead. I'm going to make you regret your birth."

The fact James' tone is sharp, and his body only settles harder on Logan, makes him think even harder about his excuse.

"I can explain."

James snaps back, "Shoot."

And maybe Logan's bluffing because how can he possibly explain?

He begins to shake suddenly, trembling underneath James, "I haven't done anything."

This new act doesn't seem to faze James. He awaits an answer despite the girl's tears.

Logan can't hold it in any more. He wanted to go about this week as discrete as possible and then open up the next week as him again. No one would know and they could go back to normal, but now, as he lies underneath James, he fears he won't even make it into next week.

He opens his mouth, prepared to spill everything, but as the words are thought of and prepared to be said, they lodge up in his throat, the chance to breathe stopping also as his throat appears to close in on itself.

He gasps, desperate for air.

James notices this, abandoning his character now as he reaches over to turn on the bedside lamp and stare down at the girl in fear.

"Lonnie? What's wrong?"

He watches as the girl prominently tries to regain herself, eyes squeezing shut and clasping at her throat.

"Oh my god! Are you having a heart attack? Asthma attack? Lonnie! Please don't die on me! I can't explain this to the others!"

James places both hands atop of her chest, pushing down hard and fast.

Logan sucks in a harsh amount suddenly, James' actions helping as he coughs and splutters.

"Oh, thank fuck for that! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Is it something I did?"

James' mood has changed completely now, his eyes are soft and the pressure he was forcing upon Logan has changed to suit him more comfortably.

"No. It weren't you."

It finally dawns upon Logan. He can't tell anyone. Why would he be allowed? What would be the point of this "lesson" he's supposed to be learning from if someone could know.

"I didn't mean to scare you. It's just...I'm afraid and confused... You have this phone. You know where he is."

Logan's surprised to see James is making up his own story as to his whereabouts.

"Lonnie. Please tell me where he is. I can go and speak to him. I can make him want to come back." James' tone is scared, too many emotions being fought away as he threatens to lose it.

James chews at the inside of his cheek, speaking up before the girl can. "No, actually, don't tell me. Just, ask him to come back? Tell him that whatever I haven't done before, I'll do now. I'll study 24/7 and become really smart and he'll never have to do his work again and get frustrated with me when I can't do it. I'll stop talking to girls when he wants me to. I'll make him breakfast every morning and tell him how much his friendship means to me and come up with awesome plans like Kendall and be fun like Carlos."

Logan stares up at James adoringly. His selfish wish is coming true. James is scared of losing Logan.

James climbs off of the girl, settling down next to her to wrap his arms around her.

"Please tell him to come back. We need him. The band needs him." James inhales sharply, his face moving to rest in the brunette's long hair. His words are weak but almost too easy to understand when he says, "_I_ need him."

Logan feels his heart catch in his throat, it's everything he's ever wanted to hear and now that's it's been said, he's not sure how to take it. Or what it actually means.

"You should ask Kendall out."

Logan looks up at James now, utterly surprised and confused by such a request.

"It's just a thought. I mean, you looked happy with him tonight and he wasn't exactly all hands off."

Logan laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, James."

"As I said, it's just a thought."

Everything goes awkward and silent as James seems to think about something. Before long, James reaches over to flick the bedside lamp off before settling down with the startled girl still in his arms.

"Good night, Lonnie."

"Goodnight?" Logan questions all too confused in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Alright, I know this looks like a filler but this is genuinely important to the story. The awkward "Kogan" I'm intending to use makes_ laugh_. I don't know about you but yeah, James approving (possible shipping. Ha.) of Lonnie and Kogan makes it incredibly juicy. Of course, James has his own selfish reasons behind that...

But thank you so much for your really kind reviews! And, thank you so much for encouraging me to keep on writing. Pretty sure I wouldn't know where I was with this if it weren't for you guys. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Okay, I'm _really _embarrassed to be updating it at such a late date. I'm so so sorry! I've been really busy, and the people who think I've discontinued need to know that I don't let go of stories like that. If I start something, I will see it out to the end no matter what I have to take down with it. This only has a few more chapters anyway, so yeah, stuff going to happen real fast because the "week" of Logan gender change has dragged on for long enough.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite'd, alerted and even just read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Logan awakes the next morning to find himself neatly tucked in, the duvet up to his neck and his body properly laid.

He groans as his conscience comes forth and he slowly begins to realise just how clammy it is under his thick sheets.

With a final sigh, he throws the duvet off of him and slings his legs over the side of the bed.

As he brings his hands up to rub his eyes, he reminisces on last night's events, groaning slightly when the memories come back quick and vivid.

With a less than an enthusiastic smile, he launches from the bed, swinging on back and forth on his heels when faced with his reflection.

Opting himself as already presentable, Logan walks to the door, throwing the door open, marching down the hall and into the main area of the apartment before he can even question himself.

He knows he can make this a good day if he tries.

"Lonnie!" James exasperates when noticing her presence, "Perfect timing! You're spending the day with Kendall!"

Logan's surprised and even worried gaze is quickly on the silent, frustrated but otherwise expressionless Kendall.

Good days have never been Logan's speciality.

* * *

><p>"So, Lonnie."<p>

Logan grimaces, looking over at Kendall in immediate regret as He finds Kendall is looking back, eyes soft and his posture slightly hesitant.

"Tell me a little about yourself?"

Logan looks back at the TV, momentarily contemplating fleeing the room and then possibly the city. After all, he's sure Kendall's intentions are surely not those of a friend.

"I- Uhm- I like...stuff."

There's a long, awkward pause, Logan looking back over his shoulder at a lip biting Kendall when no reply comes.

"Stuff's good." Kendall finally declares, avoiding eye contact with the girl now.

Logan can't tell if it's just wishful thinking or if it's actually true, but Kendall looks stiff and somewhat as if this whole facade is an unwanted character.

Kendall never really has been one to chase after the girls and Logan would hate to be the first.

"Is there a special guy back home?"

Logan feels his heart drop in his chest and he looks ahead once more. "Kendall."

"Oh. There is."

Kendall sounds indifferent but Logan can't tell if that's just because he's having to face the feeling of rejection to which he's more than sure Kendall's expecting to get.

"No, there isn't. I just- This wouldn't be right. Trust me."

As no reply comes once more, he looks back to see Kendall almost smiling, his own face contorting in confusion when he does. "What?"

"Who do you like?"

Logan gasps, practically spitting back an immediate "No one!"

Kendall chuckles at the girl's reaction. "Oh, come on. Is it Carlos?"

Logan just shoots him a look and shakes his head.

"Or Logan? I mean, I haven't seen what you're like around Logan. But if it is Logan, stop."

Taking it as initial offence on his behalf, Logan turns in his seat to face Kendall properly. "Why? What if it is Logan? I can't have James and now I can't have Logan either?"

"He's a fight not worth having over."

Logan stops, caught off guard with such an odd reply.

"Why would I need to fight for him?"

Kendall looks to regret even bringing it up, shrugging abruptly before turning to the TV again.

"Kendall, tell me."

"Because maybe I like you! Maybe I want you!" Kendall shoots another glare, eyes slightly red and puffy now.

"Ken-"

Kendall cuts in quick, tone higher than before. "No! You listen to me! I can tell you things without having to worry about you telling everyone else! I feel safe around you and like I'm somehow finally home!"

Logan sits, frozen to the spot in absolute fear. This is not what he wanted.

"Kendall, we can't. I can't-"

"Why not, Lonnie? Am I really that bad of a person? Logan will never pick you! I'll always pick you over anyone! You don't know until you try!"

Logan is stuck between feeling angry, scared and sorry. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

He finally pushes the feeling of anger aside, deciding to try and reason with Kendall instead. "I'm not who you think I am, Kendall."

"Then let me get to know you! Unless you're like, secretly a guy, I couldn't careless!"

Logan just stares back, fear evident.

Kendall seems to catch on all too quick, his frantic mood falling and an eyebrow rising in slight curiosity.

"You're not secretly a guy, are you?"

Logan momentarily attempts a cover story, but the act falls quick, his attempt at speaking coming out as a small whimper.

"Help me, Kendall."

Kendall launches forward without thinking to swoop the girl into a protective embrace when she breaks down into silent sobs.

Logan hides his face in Kendall's chest immediately, fearing that when he's forced to look up, Kendall may just be disgusted with this new discovery.

"You're- No- How- WHAT?"

Logan squeaks slightly when Kendall's tone rises and his grip tightens. Logan's unsure what he'll do, but he's scared it may just be the last thing he sees anyone do.

"I can explain!" Logan speaks, pushing out of Kendall quickly. He stops when finds Kendall stares back at him, bemused and awaiting an answer before saying another word.

"I- I can't explain."

"What's your real name? Is that a disguise?" Kendall's features seem to darken at a sudden realisation. "Where's Logan?"

"I can't tell you!" Logan shoots back all too quick, catching on to the old over-protective Kendall as he quickly emerges.

"Yes, you can. You've claimed to know him this entire time! You must have some idea!" Kendall hisses, launching from his seat to stand over the girl and possibly foil any chance of escape on her behalf.

"No! Kendall! You have to believe me! I can't tell you! Please believe me!"

Kendall bellows a loud, "Then tell me who can!"

Logan sinks in his seat, shaking his head and stuttering an unsteady "N- No one."

"Someone has to. Who are you working for? Why are you here?"

"I'm not working for anyone. I want to tell you but I can't."

"Sure you can." Kendall's voice goes surprisingly calm, but Logan's pretty sure that's just the beginning of a potential storm.

"No, I can't. Log- Logan-" He can feel the same feeling from last night brewing in his throat, and as it draws near, Logan plans to give up the will to fight.

"Is he near?"

"Yes!" Logan practically screams, jumping to the edge of his seat in hope. "So, so near!"

Kendall moves back again, staring down at the girl in confusion once more.

"I can't tell you but you're smart! You could guess, easily!"

Kendall seems momentarily put under per pressure, but he looks to overcome it quickly as he looks away in thought.

"He's in LA, right?"

Logan nods and hums in approval. He fears he may just push his luck on the clue giving if he says too much.

"He's in the area?"

Logan nods.

"I could get to him easily?"

"Very!" Logan speaks, smiling all too hopeful up at Kendall.

"Then why would an undercover guy be in our apartment in the place of Logan? I mean, you know so much about him. Too much to even impersonate a close friend of his! You know me and the others enough too and-"

There's a long pause wherein Logan finds himself just staring up at the inquisitive Kendall.

It's not long before Kendall finds himself facing the girl again. "No!" Kendall gasps, eyeing the girl up and down in pure and utter shock.

"What?" Logan pushes, hoping for some kind of confirmation.

"Logan?"

"Yes!" Logan tears up as a wave of relief floods over him. "It's me! Kendall, it's me!"

"How- Oh my god, you- Whoa!"

Logan laughs, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes as tears of relief threaten to spill.

"No! You're alive! You didn't leave! You don't hate us! You're not dead! You're- You're Logan!"

Before Logan can initiate a response, he's being lifted from his place of sitting and into a tight hug.

Logan laughs along with Kendall when he feels him Kendall do so into his shoulder.

"Wait!" Kendall stops suddenly, settling the girl down again. "How did-" Kendall gestures a hand up and down Logan's current frame "-This happen."

"I... I kind of said some things and it turns out she was right and I was wrong and now I'm being punished because she's a begrudging bitch. You know."

Kendall stares back, confused once more, but he pushes it aside quickly to just reminisce in the glory that is the relief of having his friend alive and well.

"Don't care! I'm just glad you're okay!"

Logan initiates the hug this time, Kendall not at all worried as he very happily accepts and does the same.

They share another long moment, nothing said as they just hold onto each other, glad to have and know of their presence.

Something suddenly dawns upon Logan at that moment, embarrassment pinking up his cheeks.

"Do you really like me?"

"No." Kendall laughs, the response being everything Logan wants to hear but yet, it still manages to hurt Logan.

"Why are you laughing?"

Kendall gasps slightly in surprise as Logan snatches himself back to glare at him in offence.

"What?" Kendall immediately questions, staring back at Logan confused.

"You said you liked me! Well, Lonnie... But you still said it!"

Kendall momentarily keeps up the same defensive act, quickly dropping it to gaze at Logan fondly.

"I missed our stupid fights."

Logan also drops his act, evidently agreeing with a small smile.

"Can't we just enjoy this moment?" Kendall speaks softly now. "I mean, I still have popcorn and the pizza should be here any minute. Let's have our overdue guy time, dude!"

With a small laugh, Logan takes a seat again, mentally preparing himself for the night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**Yay! Kendall knows now. I was going to fit in as to why he changed the subject and made it out as if he liked on Lonnie but I thought a little bit of mystery couldn't hurt to hold out. This is all I have to write now, no more actual papers, so I'm literally on the case as we speak.

Thank you again for reading! And again, I'm so so sorry for the late update. :(


End file.
